Finding God
by Enjoi88
Summary: AU - Rick is late back from work and wants to spend time with his family. Father Gabriel is visiting and interrupting his plans.


Rick was driving home from an 8-hour shift that had turned into a 12-hour one. He'd had to cancel Christmas tree shopping with Michonne, Carl and Judith. The concern of how pissed off Michonne might be and the disappointment on his children's face played on his mind as he sped up to get home and deal with the aftermath of his work day. The worst part of it was the bar brawl between the two biker gangs that rolled into town means he may have to work tomorrow, Christmas eve as they anticipated some revenge attacks. It all seems like Michonne is doing most of the parenting of his kids and he was worried she might get tired of it. He didn't mean to overwhelm her with childcare responsibilities so soon after getting married but once his parents moved to Florida 3 months ago, Michonne had willingly taken on more of their role. And they hadn't discussed the change. She kept taking more responsibilities and he'd let her. Because it was easier on him. Now he was wondering if she might feel taken advantage of.

As he pulled into his street, he could see a dark figure turning into his front yard. His heart beat quickened and he sped up faster to deal with a potential threat. By the time he jumped out of the car, Carl had already opened the door, and as the figure turned to his side to look backwards towards Rick, he recognised Father Gabriel.

'Shit' he thought. He would have preferred to get his apologies out of the way but Father Gabriel would not let that happen now. He waffles on covering so many topics, its never quite clear what he actually what he comes to visit for. Father Gabriel has single-handedly kept them informed about the harvest on Hershel Greene's farm – not good, the Dixon's brothers attempt at sobriety – not good even Shane's love life is not outside his scope of knowledge – not good either. Come to think of it, he rarely has good news.

As Rick entered the house, he searched out Michonne. Her smile when her eyes landed on him was bright and genuine, he exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding. It might not be so bad after all. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

'I'm sorry..'. She stopped his apology with a quick kiss on the lips.

'We are good. Go freshen up, you'll feel much better'. He searched her eyes for any hidden animosity but Michonne beamed back and nodded. He allowed himself a wry smile, no passive aggressive shit.

'I'll be back in 5, need to get out of this uniform' he said to the cleric. Rick turned to the man who had made himself comfortable at the head of the dining table like he was the patriarch of the home. He couldn't help the scowl that crept onto his face.

'Rick, take your time. No hurry here'. That was what he was afraid of, the glare he sent the man of God's way was unnoticed by the Gabriel already paying attention to Judith playing with her dolls nearby. A tap on his arm from Michonne sent him on his way. 8 minutes later, he was back downstairs sitting opposite the priest after a speedy shower and a change of clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'No' Rick said emphatically.

Michonne swallowed her laugh at Rick's raised eyebrow and frown. No, he wasn't joking. She looked over to Carl and Judith sitting across the room on the sofa. The older child playing a game on his phone intently staring at it while lying sprawled out on the sofa. Judith sat on the floor with a selection of her dolls, dressing and undressing them while watching Disney Jr as well.

Rick was at the other end of the table with Michonne on his right hand side. His frustration was beginning to exude out of his posture and if you knew him well enough, his face too. But their guest was not one for hints. Father Gabriel just continues in his own way, jokes without punch lines Michonne had already giving up indulging him with a laugh. Turns out Father Gabriel doesn't need audience participation, he will laugh at his own jokes and not be deterred by any negative response.

Equally oblivious to any atmosphere, tension, even the need for some privacy hence he is still speaking while Rick was fuming. Yes, that was definitely fuming Michonne could see. The twitch above his eye was getting more pronounced and he can't even bear to look at the man talking. Seething would be accurate as well.

Rick's movement broke her musing as he turned away from the pastor and faced his children on the other side of the room. Rubbing his forehead with one hand as he rested his other elbows on the table.

Rick's no was to the suggestion from Father Gabriel for Michonne to help with the home visiting team. Calling on the elderly that haven't been seen in church recently.

'Michonne you were such an important part of the church but its been such a shame not to see you around. After your wedding, I thought you'd be bringing Rick and the children with you. Rick, did Michonne tell you about the Sunday school service?' Not waiting or expecting an answer, Father Gabriel continues talking about the wonders of Sunday school.

A low growl of 'Chonne' rose to Michonne. She rubbed his back to help calm him down.

'Another thing I wanted to speak to you about was the ideas I have for a free legal drop in service for some of our parishioners and possibly some self-defence classes'.

Rick's now gravelly voice interrupted his pitch. 'Did you come to invite us to service or to work for you for free'. His turned his whole body back to face Michonne, his blue steely eyes telling her what he was barely containing. (Get this guy out of here or I'll toss him out).

Father Gabriel was currently laughing at what he thought was a joke from Rick. 'Michonne has been a regular member at our church until 6 months ago. You got married about that time, right.

Rick's eyes widened as he took in a deep breath. As if he didn't know, he married them 6 months ago. First he insisted on a couple's counselling which he basically talked and talked and even used them as test audience for his new jokes. No they weren't funny. No he didn't care.

Rick has never been a regular church member, he went with Michonne whenever she asked. Suddenly it occurred to him that Michonne might have not gone to church because of him. He looked at her again quizzically, asking without words if he held her back but she shook her head in reassurance. He smiled for a minute before scowling again as Father Gabriel continued to basically blame him for Michonne not coming to church.

'The good book asks us, what can separate us from the love of God'.

Knowing where he was going, Michonne interjected, 'Gabriel, we've been trying to settle down into the many changes. Especially getting the kids used to the marriage, new house, the grandparents leaving and I didn't want their routine to change too much. But you are right, I have been away for a while. I'll make time to return very soon. As for the workshops, it might be too much at the moment. I'm not saying no, just not now'.

Michonne and Rick, I don't want you to think we only need you for your expertise. Rick, training up our children in the ways of the Lord will help them become balanced adult.

' _Not if you are the poster child. Nothing balanced about you. Unhinged, obtuse definitely no balance here!'_ thought Rick.

Still unmindful of everyone else, Father Gabriel continues, 'the family that prays together, stays together'

'Daddy prays' piped in Judith and all the adults look at her. Her parents unsure of where she was going with it.

Judith was still engrossed in her dolls, but kept talking.

'Yes Meesh and daddy pray every night'. She looks up to her daddy, 'isnt it you always say Oh God! Oh God! Sometimes Meesh prays to Jesus as well. Nana said Jesus is God too'. Looking directly at Gabriel, 'Meesh and daddy pray so we are going stay together, right?' and returns to her doll.

Carl gets up from the sofa, muttering a need to move out already.

Rick's face flushes red and he pulls his hand back from Michonne to plants both palms on the table to rest his face on.

Michonne got up and went to Gabriel with an outstretched hand, the other hand gently guiding him up and out the door. 'Thank you so much for coming. Rick and I will be glad to run some workshops, we'll get back to you with some dates. And Rick was just asking me about the building fund. It's still ongoing right? He really wanted to donate something to that'. At the front door, Michonne thanked him again and closed the door behind him.

Father Gabriel would later say that was the first time he had been lost for words, but the Lord works in mysterious ways. Rick and Michonne ran the two workshops and started to attend church regularly. The Sunday school were also pleased to welcome two new members who settled into the group very well. Jesus and God was still being called in the house but Michonne and Rick ensured little ears were absolutely and positively fast asleep first.


End file.
